


The Golden years

by EvilQueen03



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: crying potential
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilQueen03/pseuds/EvilQueen03
Summary: Emma and Killian relfect on all their wonderful years together and some years that weren't so great before they met through little stories.





	1. Chapter 1

A summer breeze blew across the ocean surface as Emma brushed her grey waves of hair out of her eyes and took a deep breath in as she swayed with the Jolly Roger. "You're still as beautiful as the day we met my love." Killian said walking up beside her and giving her a kiss "We've had a lot of good years together haven't we?" Emma said "Aye they've been the best years of my life." Killian said "And now the decades have caught up with us." Emma said rubbing her cheeks and running a hand through her hair "what do you mean?" Killian asked "Killian I love you but you know what I mean I'm ninety years old and you're what? almost four-hundred? not to mention your hair is grey like mine and used to be dark rich brown and I was blonde." she said "I do miss that." he admitted. 

After a moment of silence Emma smiled when she saw a bird "Penny of your thoughts?" Killian said "When mom got sick she told me when she and dad died they'd come back as birds so they'd be able to watch over us and our kids and I think when I die I'm gonna join them as a bird or maybe in another world. there was a foster family I had for a few years and they said they believed in some sort of after life where your innoncence and youth are returned so you can be with your loved ones again. My mom said that she and my dad would be reunited with their parents and that they'd be waiting for me till my time and then we'll be there waiting for our kids." Emma explained "That sounds lovely darling." Killian said "and on that note I think it's time the Jolly Roger gets a new Captain." he finished

"It's hard for you to let her go isn't it." Emma asked seeing her husband become sad "Aye love, before we met this ship was the only thing that stayed with me through all my hard times, quests, adventures, and more." he said looking to a certain spot on the deck. "That's where he..." Emma asked looking where Killian was looking "He killed her aye, Meilah gave her life to save mine that day and it wasn't until I met you and you left me chained in that beanstalk then kissed me in Neverland that I felt love in my heart again and I was so scared of getting close to you because I didn't want to lose someone I could love again so I tried not to like you did you said you couldn't lose someone else and I understood." Killian explained "When Neal died....I didn't know how that was going to effect me but when he was in my arms and then I had to tell Henery I went into a spiral, I actually collapsed on my way to my parents house and layed on my back for ten minutes and after that I was afraid to love you and to let you love me that I pushed you away then I'd lay awake wishing you were but I always gave myself a reason why I couldn't let that happen." Emma said turning her attention to the waves "That doesn't matter because we've been in happily in love for years and nothing can stop fated love my dear." Killian said kissing her "I love you Killian." Emma said "I love you too Emma." Killian said kissing her again but this time Emma took a sharp breath in then collapsed into Killian's arms.


	2. Legands in gold or stories in dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma spends her whatever may be left of her time with her son, daughter, and husband as they tell stories and Emma tells her frightened daughter some words of wisdom in an attempt to comfort her.

It had been three days since what the Blue fairy told Killian was a heart attack struck Emma and she still hadn't woken up so Killian sent word to their kids about what happened. "Please Blue there must be something you can do to wake her." Killian pleaded "I...Don't know Captain..." Blue hesitated "Please just try I can't live without her by my side I wouldn't know what to do." Killian said with tears "Alright Killian I'll try but it's riskey and may not work." Blue said "Thank you." he said with a breath as Blue waved her wand then Emma's bright green eyes shot open as she inhaled sharply and sat straight up "Emma...." Killian breathed "Don't cry my love." She whispered "Ok." he whispered back kissing her gently "Thank you Blue." Killian said holding Emma in his arms "You're welcome." she said leaving 

Emma turned Killian's face toward her so he was looking at her "I was given a message." she said "What was it?" he asked "My time is almost up." she said "No don't say that." Killian begged "It's ok your time is almost up too, we'll always be together. I also had visons." Emma said "of what love?" Killian asked "The first one was Regina's father and Cora calling out "Regina....Regina" as she walked to them. the next was Neal but he was a kid again and he called out "Papa...Papa" then smiled and laughed and said "there you are I've been looking for you, come on!" as Rumple reached him and took his hand then is was my mom's parents "Snow White." they called as she ran to them then my dad "David." his mother and father called "Hey David." James called then my parents and your brother called us "Emma...Killian....it's time." and your parents were there too." she explained "That sounds wonderful." Killian said "It was....are you frightened?" she asked "Yes." he admitted "After all these years Keeping yoour life on the line and dying before now you're scared? why?"she asked "Because I know where you go when you die." he said Emma slowly shook her head "No we won't go there because we don't have any unfinished buisness." she said smiling 

After a moment or two of silence Killian spoke "What about the Kids? Henery already lost Regina, Snow, and David, now us too?" he said "Henery is all grown up he has his wife Ella and two daughters Lucy and Evelynn and Hope who is also all grown up, married to Oliver and has her son David and his wife Ana. our kids will always love up but they don't need us anymore, we raised wonderful kids who raised wonderful kids. so to move you have to be willing to move on." Emma explained "I hate when you're right about stuff like this." he said crying and laying next to her and holding her in his arms "We just need to see them one last time." Emma said "I know." Killian agreed with her then kissed her. "Not to mention Henery's a grandfather and Hope is gonna be a grandmother soon I have no doubt." Emma said 

A few minutes later Henery was at Emma's side "Mom...." he said crying "Oh baby don't cry." Emma said "I can't help it I don't want you to go I'll miss you too much." Henery said "I know but you have Ella, Lucy, Evelynn, and Hope who has you, Oliver, David, and Ella too You'll be just fine I promise." Emma said wiping away tears "I love you Henery." she said kissing his head "I love you too." he said "Mom..." Hope said joining them "Hope hi my sweet girl." Emma smiled "Mom I'm a grown woman." Hope said "Doesn't matter how old you are or we are just like my daddy called me and your daddy calls you you'll always be our little girl just like Henery is still my little boy." Emma said "Mom I have something to tell you and dad." Hope said with a smile "Go ahead duckling." Killian said "Ana's pregnant, I'm gonna be grandma." Hope said "See Killian a mother always knows." Emma smiled 

"I remember telling your dad I was pregnant." Emma said to Hope "He was so happy to hear he was gonna be a daddy. He talked to you everynight and kissed my belly every chance he got." Emma said Hope began to cry "Don't cry Hope." she said "No one lives forever not even Rumplestiltskin the dark one fated with enternal life lived forever, you know in the end he was very noble he gave up his heart so another man could be with his daughter and it hit Henery and Regina pretty hard Belle was already gone and Gideon was off doing his thing but Henery saw his grandpa sacrife his life for someone else so did Regina Rumple was her oldest friend but now they're reunited." Emma said as a thought of Grahm passed through her mind. "Henery, Hope you two are the new Captains of the Jolly Roger. Just take good care of her." Killian said "Of course we will daddy." Hope said kissing his cheek "I love you daddy." she said tears suddenly streaming down her face "I love you too duckling." Killian replied


	3. Preperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian prepare themselves for their passing by making sure Henery and Hope are ready first so Emma explains to her children where she believes they'll go.

"Mom..." Hope said "Yes dear." Emma replied keeping her eyes on the ocean waves "You should sit down." Hope said "No I am perfectly fine I'm just enjoying the ocean. Listen to the breeze skidd across the surrface, smell the salty smell waft from the water, feel the cool spray splash your cheeks, and each morning and night take in every sight of each sunrise and sunset then charish it's warmth or coolness as it begins or ends the day." Emma told her daughter "You're very wise mom." Hope said "I'm also very....experianced." Emma said with a smile "You mean old?" Hope asked "Yes." Emma laughed taking her daughters hand "If I learned anything in my life it's two things, first love always finds a way because it's so strong you can't stop it and second you can't fear death it comes for everyone so it's better to accept it than to fear it because same as love it finds everyone but it's much crueler to those who try to run from it that is why I accept it and you should too." Emma said never moving her gaze. 

Henery watched as Killian dug through a drawer "Dad, what are looking for?" Henery asked "Ah ha." Killian said pulling out a small stack of photos and a necklace "Photos?" Henery asked "Aye my boy this photo here is one I treasure most it's a of me and my brother, your mother used magic to create it from my memories and then this one was one I took of Emma during our honeymoon, and I have pictures of you and Hope and Emma with her bump and you with Snow and David also you with Rumplestiltskin and more." Killian said shuffling through the photos "Wow you have photos of everyone." Henery said "Aye Family is the best gift ever given and ever recieved so you must chearish it while you have it and hold it in your heart photos are presious because you can always see them and you know they can see you somehow." Killian said "Yeah you're right." Henery agreed 

Later Henery and Hope sat silently savoring the sunset as the air cooled around them. Hope leand her head against Henery's shoulder as he put an arm around her "Thanks for teaching me to believe." Hope said "That's my job as your brother." Henery replied "You're the best big brother I think there's ever been." Hope smiled at him from ear to ear and suddenly she was fourteen again laughing and learning magic and always being close to her brother pretending she was some daring captain playing on the Jolly Roger while she directed the crew who sometimes would play along just to make her smile her gorgouse smile that everyone loved to see. Then Henery blinked and saw her all grown up again and even though a smile was bright on her lips sadness darkened her eyes "Everything is going to be ok." he told Hope "I hope so." she replied

Do you remember that hallway of portraits mom always took us to after someone died and all those paintings are there?" Henery asked "Yeah those are so beautiful." Hope said "Those portraits are magic the spirit of the lost is the paint that's why some are blank. So when they go....part of the stays here in their portrait while the rest of them moves on." Henery said "I know that." Hope said hugging Henery "I love you Henery." she said "I love you too little sister." Henery said hugging her back.


End file.
